


Angel and the Bad Man

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the lives of Starsky & Hutch and how they became cops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and the Bad Man

_There’s no such thing as fucking angels in hell._

That’s what David Starsky thought the first time he saw Ken Hutchinson. With the boyish blond good looks and ocean blue eyes he must have been straight out of heaven.

Starsky’s hell wasn’t just the dirty alley he was sitting in, but the gut-wrenching agony that wound its way through his veins like an asp spitting furious venom during its trek. If he could quit the goddamn shaking he’d make it.

Whatever Hutch was saying Starsky would never remember. He could barely understand a word since he was so caught up in the wretched pain. “Goddamn,” Starsky muttered.

Hutch pulled him to his feet and half dragged him down the alley. Nobody noticed or cared as the two young men walked in step together. More curses escaped Starsky as this guy kept a tight grip on him.

While the trip seemed to last forever, it soon ended in a small dingy motel room. Starsky was set on the bed and he didn’t hesitate to roll to his side. Pulling his legs up to his chest Starsky’s body shook, rebelled and did what it wanted despite the losing battle within.

He opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out was a groan. Starsky shut his eyes and forgot about who had brought him here or why. All that mattered was getting rid of the tiresome hurting. It kept going with no letting up.

Starsky tried to bat away the wet cloth wiping away the dirt and grime, but this damn angel wouldn’t stop. “Shit.” He liked how that felt. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone did anything nice for him.

Shaking his head, Starsky refused to think anymore. He was beaten. This bitch that had a hold of him had won. Just give in to it, Starsky thought. Give in and let it take you. When a glass was put to his lips, he drank.

“Fucking angel,” Starsky swore. The water tasted good and the soft words eased the pain a little. Hutch wasn’t going to let the bitch win no matter what he wanted.

***

Three days later, Starsky stepped out of the shower feeling almost human. The bitch had lost the battle. The war would continue to be fought for some time. Maybe this time he could actually win a few.

After taking a seat on the bed, Starsky looked up at the opening of the door. Hutch came through carrying hot coffee and a sack. He said nothing as a cup was put in his hand and a donut was set on a nearby napkin.

“Thanks.” Starsky took a drink and watched Hutch take the chair across from him. “Why?”

“Why not?” Hutch searched his pockets and found the cigarettes. After lighting one, he leaned back. “Didn’t seem right, you know. You hurting like that and no one doing anything. You pissed I didn’t get you something?”

“Nope. Glad you didn’t.”

“Can I ask you something, Starsky?”

“I threw up on you.” Starsky took a bite of the donut. “Ask anything you want.”

“How’d you get hooked?”

“Got to ‘Nam and never found an opium den I didn’t like.”

It was a simple explanation, but Hutch couldn’t comprehend the hell that he saw replayed on the news night after night. Maybe anyone in their right mind would have found the fastest escape possible. “What are you doing to do now?”

“What I was doing before.” Starsky’s eyes locked with his. “Just like you.”

Hutch lowered his eyes and toyed with the smoke between his fingers. “I made a choice…you didn’t.”

With a laugh, Starsky stood and went to Hutch. He stole a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. “We all make choices, Blondie. That’s why we’re so fucked up.” After lighting a match, Starsky brought the flame close. He continued to study Hutch.

“Maybe you wouldn’t say that if you knew my story.”

Starsky shrugged and went back to the bed. “There’s a million of them on the street. You know that. We all got here the same way.”

“I’m going to college. I have a year left.”

Sighing, Starsky propped a pillow and rested his shoulder on it. “It pays the bills.”

“I told my old man to go to hell and he cut me off.”

The corner of Starsky’s mouth lifted. He took a long drag off the cigarette. “You’re not just any ordinary vanilla. You’re a rich one.”

“My father is rich. I’m telling him to fuck off is by paying for college and making sure I do it with a 4.0 average.” Hutch chuckled, snubbed out the cigarette and said, “I made a choice.”

“And I kept on using until it got me kicked out of my uncle’s house.” Point made, Starsky blew a smoke ring. He watched it rise, then turned his eyes on Hutch. “I’ll get through today without the shit and maybe I can do something with my life.”

“College?”

Starsky almost busted a gut. Yeah, put me in a class room, he thought. He’d be the spitball captain before the day was out. “I’ll think of something. Meanwhile, I’ll keep doing what I’m doing…maybe save up for a car or something.”

“I guess I can graduate so I can send the old man an invitation with a big fat ‘fuck you’ written on the front of it.”

“What time is it?” Starsky grabbed his jeans and slipped them on.

“Almost three in the afternoon.” He watched Starsky dress for a minute. “You should rest for a couple of days.”

“Nope.” Taking a look around, Starsky found his old t-shirt on the floor. He reached down and grabbed it. “You’ll be graduating by the time I have enough money for a car.”

Pulling at a small tear on his jeans, Hutch kept his eyes down. “Maybe we can keep an eye on each other…check in from time to time.”

“You don’t have anybody?” Seeing the shake of his head, Starsky sat back down. “Me neither. Sure, why not?”

***

Starsky hadn’t touched another drug since that night over two months ago. He still kept on making a living…just like Hutch did. He’d seen his share of drug addicts pumping the stuff into their arm no matter what. Mom’s would starve their kids in order to get the next hit. He swore that would never be him, but the night Hutch found him, Starsky’s morals had disappeared.

A week of hard rain had put a damper on business and before Starsky knew it, he was tearing into his meager belongings looking for anything to sell. He stopped at the small rings sitting at the bottom of a drawer.

Without a second thought, Starsky had snatched them up and was out the door. A cramp had hit hard and fast halfway to the pawn shop. Rain was falling and as Starsky leaned against the brick wall he looked at the gold rings in his hand. Shining brightly they reminded him of where he was and how low he had sunk. On the way to the cement, Starsky jammed them on his pinky finger and made himself comfortable in hell. That is, until Hutch found him.

It soon became a nightly ritual for Starsky and Hutch to meet for coffee after working. As the sun rose, they would sit in the café sharing good and bad nights, finding common ground and tightening the bond growing between them. The dark life Starsky led now had a little light in it and that gave him reason to never touch the stuff again.

During their nights on the street, Starsky would lean against a window and gaze at Hutch. Seeing all that angelness in this hellhole gave him more hope than he ever thought existed. He’d stare as Hutch would lean on a car, lower his head and then after a moment open the door.

After Hutch was gone, Starsky would put on his best act and hustle for a trick. After making a little bit of cash, he’d hurry back to make sure Hutch returned. This was a deadly line of work they were in and Starsky wasn’t convinced Hutch could make it. Even all the assurances in the world that Hutch knew how to take care of himself couldn’t get rid of the anxiety.

How Hutch managed to keep it all together escaped Starsky’s comprehension. During the day he went to college and managed to keep up the grades while walking the streets at night to pay for it.

Heading back to the corner he worked, Starsky stopped off at small grocer, bought a pop and a candy bar. He knew if he thought too much about what he was doing, it would drive him crazy. Being someone’s fuck toy certainly wasn’t on his list of things to do when he grew up.

‘Nam had taught him one thing. Killing could be as easy as cleaning his fingernails. That’s how he made it through every night on the cold street. The acts he performed for money was as matter of fact as opening a can of peas. It was simple to go from one john to the next.  
Taking his place near the window, Starsky looked up and down the street. He had hoped Hutch would be back by now.

***

Almost every time Hutch got in a strange car he would begin the mental yellow brick road trip back to his childhood when life was far simpler. He would be in a snowball fight with his buddies from school or sneaking his sister down the stairs so they could get an early peek at their Christmas presents.

By the time his mouth was on some strange dick or he lowered his pants his mind would be reliving the best memories of his childhood. There were enough to get him through the last year and a half.

A regular job was barely covering his college expenses. No loans were available due to his father making sure the Hutchinson name or credit couldn’t be used. Every avenue to financing his education was cut off.

Swearing to be more stubborn than his old man, Hutch had no qualms about selling himself. Hell, he never had ownership of his life before. Why should it be any different now? If the great Richard Hutchinson thought his son was a waste now, Hutch wasn’t about to disappoint.

The memory he found for this particular night was the pond hockey initiation. While embarrassing it was certainly memorable. Wearing nothing but a jock and skates Hutch had slid ass first into a snow bank.

Jack Mitchell gave him his nickname, brought him and the rest of the guys home for hot chocolate and they teased him without mercy. Hutch almost began feeling bad until past initiations were brought up.

Reality brought Hutch to the here and now when cash was slapped into his palm. He shoved the bill into his front pocket and watched the middle aged man open his pants. Just as Hutch was about to lean over, hard hands grabbed hold of his hair.

“Gimme a kiss, bitch.”

“You get what you pay for.” Hutch wasn’t about to comply. The hands clenched the growing blond strands and he flinched at the pain.

“Goddamn it!”

The man yanked him forward and before Hutch could get any closer, he doubled up his fist and swung as hard as he could. Once the grip was loosened, his hand went searching for the door handle.

“Fucking bitch!”

Before Hutch could find it, a fist was smashed into his face causing his head to hit against the window. He was so dazed, he never knew it had cracked upon impact.

***

At seeing a local hooker he knew, Starsky walked up to her. “Hey, Cherry, you got the time?”

“Time is money, baby.” Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she glanced at her expensive watch. “Almost midnight.”

“Thanks.” Starsky went back to his place and stuck his hands in his pockets. Almost an hour, he thought. Too much time had passed. He straightened and started down the street. Hutch had his regular spots and it wouldn’t take long to check them out.

Hearing running feet behind him, Starsky turned. Huggy Bear was headed in his direction. “Where the fire?”

Huggy leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees while catching his breath. “Where’s Hutch?”

“I was just going to look for him?”

“He didn’t come back?”

“Hug, you know where he is?”

“One of my girls told me…” Huggy took a deep breath. “Hutch got in Landry’s car.”

“Shit,” Starsky bit out. “If he was busted we’d know it by now.”

“You got that right.”

Starsky knew exactly where Landry would take Hutch for personal business. He broke into a run with Huggy close behind.

***

No one paid Hutch a bit of attention even though he lay bleeding and half-laying on the sidewalk. It was only a few people and as the night grew later, he saw less and less.

The asshole had beaten the hell out of him. Hutch couldn’t think of a place on his body that didn’t hurt. All he needed was a few minutes and he’d get up. He could barely see. His left eye was already started to swell shut.

Hutch tried to maneuver to a more comfortable position, but wound up relaxing when the pain got too much. He cursed himself for his stupidity. The street knew about Landry. The dirty cop was known to have a sadistic streak, but the money was always good. It wouldn’t have been the first bad fucking he’d had.

Thinking of Starsky, Hutch sighed. He would be pissed. His friend always worried. Teasing him, Hutch would let Starsky know there was more to him than the white bread looks. “There’s some meat in between the slices.”

He laughed a little remembering the spiral of the dirty conversation.

“Hutch.”

It hurt to turn his head, but seeing Starsky was such a relief. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Starsky knelt and ached for every mark on the fair skin. There was more wrong than the swollen eye, split lip and bloody nose. “Let’s get you back to my place.”

“No hospital,” Hutch whispered.

“No is right,” Huggy said as he moved opposite of Starsky on the other side of Hutch. “Come on.”

Hearing Hutch grimace as they got him to his feet was like a kick to Starsky’s gut. Soon as Hutch was back on his feet he’d make sure Landry never cruised these streets again. “My place is only a few blocks away, Huggy.”

“Good,” Hutch said. His feet didn’t want to move much. “I can lie in bed and make breakfast at the same time.”

“You can lay in bed and wash dishes at the same time,” Starsky corrected.

“Lie,” Hutch said.

“It’s the truth…”

Hutch started to laugh, but it hurt too much. “Not lay, dummy. Lie.”

“Oh.”

***  
After getting to the small studio apartment, Starsky held Hutch close while Huggy pulled the bed out of the wall. It almost filled the entire room except for a small table and two chairs in the corner.

Starsky helped Hutch into bed while Huggy hurried to the bathroom. He leaned over and brushed the hair away. “Easy now. Soon as we get you cleaned up, you can get some rest.”

“I should’ve let him…”

“Stop it,” Starsky ordered. “Landry’s a sick son of a bitch. Wouldn’t have mattered what you did.”

“He wanted to kiss me, Starsk.” Hutch closed his good eye. “I couldn’t.”

Huggy returned with a cool wet cloth. “Give me half an hour and I’ll be back with a few things to get him fixed up.”

“Thanks, Hug.” Starsky sat on the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning Hutch’s shirt. After a few minutes he got most of Hutch’s clothing off. Seeing dark bruising coming alive around his ribs, he took a moment to get his bearings. “Hutch.” Starsky moved in close. “Did Landry…did he…”

“No, he couldn’t’ve.”

“Couldn’t?”

The eye came open and settled on Starsky. “I kicked him in the balls.”

Relieved, Starsky smiled and picked up the washcloth. “Way to go, buddy.”

Hutch tried to laugh, but groaned instead. He relaxed under Starsky’s tender care. “Guess this makes us even now?”

With a soft smile, Starsky shook his head. “No, Blondie, it doesn’t. I’ll always owe you.”

***

Careful not to make any racket, Starsky slipped inside and eased the door closed. He set the backpack on the floor and toed off his tennis shoes. As he went to the fridge, he stole a glance at Hutch.

It had been three days already and it took cajoling and threats to keep Hutch in bed. Starsky got a beer and leaned against the counter. He had to go out tonight. Another night without working would short him on available cash.

He straightened when Hutch began moving about. Once those luminous eyes were on him, Starsky went to the floor and picked up the backpack. “You still need a couple of days so I took the liberty of heading to your place.”

Hutch sat up. “You what?”

“Relax.” Starsky set the bag on the bed. “I told your roommate you were sick. He got some classmates to loan their notes and there is a long list of bookwork to catch up on.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Promise you’ll do your homework while I’m out tonight,” Starsky replied with a cheeky grin.

“Yes, mom.” Hutch opened up the backpack and looked up. Starsky was readying his good jeans for the upcoming night. “Starsky, you don’t have to keep doing this, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Starsky set the jeans on a hanger and hung it on a nail sticking out of the wall. He opened up the closet to search for a shirt. “I gotta have a car.”

Angry now, Hutch shoved the backpack away. “You’re doing this for a damn car?”

Stilling at the sound of Hutch’s voice, Starsky lowered his eyes. “I didn’t realize it sounded so dumb.” He walked over and sat on the corner of the bed. “You’ll keep going until you graduate…right?”

“Yes.”

“Ever since you found me in that alley, you’ve been the reason I’ve stayed off the shit. Can you blame me for wanting it to last as long as possible?”

“Starsky, what’ll you do then? You can’t keep using me as a crutch like this?”

“You’re no crutch, Hutch.” Starsky ran his hand over the bedspread near Hutch’s feet. “You make me wanna do this for myself.”

“And after I graduate?”

“Guess we’ll see,” Starsky shrugged. He started to get up, but Hutch grabbed his hand and kept him in place.

Raising his hand, Hutch touched Starsky’s face. Mesmerized by the tenderness and passion in the dark blue eyes, he thumbed Starsky’s cheek. “I have a feeling we’re stuck with each other.”

With a smile, Starsky nodded. “Yeah.”

“Starsky, kiss me.”

The request startled him. Kiss him? After what Landry tried to do? “Why?”

“I never let anyone before because it’s too intimate…too close. You’re the only I want that with now.”

It was easy to understand. Other physical contact was fine with total strangers, but a kiss could convey so much more. It meant opening oneself up for emotional access. Starsky had his own way of blocking such intimacy out on the street. Our goddamn defenses, Starsky cursed to himself. Sometimes they were a blessing and others…a risk.  
But how could he deny Hutch? Since meeting the angel there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him. That included letting Hutch know how he felt.

Starsky crawled onto the bed and scooted in close. He put his arm around the back of Hutch’s neck and leaned in to the beautiful man. This’ll be more than just a kiss. It’ll be me.

A breath left Hutch’s body as Starsky ran his fingertips over the soft lips. Is it possible to taste beauty? There was only one way to find out. Lowering his head, Starsky touched his mouth to Hutch’s and their lips melded matching each and every move.

Lying back on the pillow, Hutch wrapped his arms around Starsky and pulled him down. Never breaking contact, exploring, tasting and breathing they shared themselves without words.

Strength of the man above him flowed into Hutch and he yearned for more. The spicy taste of wet passion grew and needing more, he moved his body as close to Starsky’s as he could get. Needing more of this all-encompassing love, Hutch pushed his tongue in Starsky’s mouth and moaned his want.

What the fuck? Starsky’s body was in overdrive in a matter of seconds. The fire inside was spreading and needing to share it, he pulled off his shirt with Hutch’s help. Once his hands went on Hutch’s smooth skin, he realized that mouth wouldn’t be enough. ‘More’ was all his body understood.

As clothes were discarded they wound up tangled in the sheets as the hot sex desire pushed its way through their defenses. Nuzzling their legs between each other’s thighs cocks surged even more and they moved against each other.

Hutch grabbed a hold of Starsky’s ass. “Goddamn!” He swore under his breath. The firmness under his hands only drove him more.

Instinct kicked in and Starsky spread his legs. He latched onto Hutch’s neck determined to taste every bit of him. Licking and sucking at the nape of his neck, the aroma of sex filled his nostrils and went straight to his cock. “Please, Hutch, please,” he whispered.

His prayer was answered when a finger found the small opening between his cheeks. Moving his hips for better access, Starsky was further gratified and moaned his thanks.

“Yeah,” Hutch said. Now using two fingers, he could barely keep up with the urgent humping of the hungry body on top of him. His cock ached. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

That was when Starsky broke the contact between them. His eyes locked with Hutch’s as he slid down and rested between the long legs. Starsky took hold of Hutch’s cock and without breaking eye contact, pumped on it. “Gonna get you ready for me, babe.”

The low dirty whisper surged into Hutch’s veins and he thrust his hips upward. Once his new lover’s mouth was on him, he put his hands on Starsky’s head. “Fuck, yeah.”

Nothing else mattered but the tongue wetting his dick. Nothing ever felt so damn good and Hutch swore Starsky had to have been a god the way he deep-throated him. He was going to explode soon.

It was as if Starsky had known Hutch’s body his entire life. The way he was tuned into its very rhythm and life was like spending years with a mate when in fact it had only been a few short months. How it was possible, Starsky didn’t know.

He moved over Hutch and took those lips in a hot kiss. Keeping his legs spread, Starsky hovered long enough to grasp onto the thick erection.

When he looked into Hutch’s eyes, he almost said it. The words were right on the tip of his tongue. Unsure of himself at that moment, Starsky paused.

Seeing the hesitation, Hutch ran his hands up the strong thighs straddling him. “Now, Starsk,” he breathed. “Need you so goddamn bad.”

Both men groaned as Starsky sank down onto the cock. Filling and being filled brought fullness and satisfying completion. No, this wasn’t just a fuck as if they were out on the street hustling. Their bond went beyond one saving another’s life, beyond common ground, beyond friendship and beyond the physical joining they were now experiencing. Their fate was joined in the coupling.

How aware they were of what this powerful meeting of the flesh meant was soon taken over by the sexual need searching for the only drug to satisfy them. Starsky rocked his hips back and forth and Hutch surged deep inside. Holding to each other as a lifeline, their climax was fast approaching.

Hutch pulled Starsky close and they humped each other. Starsky’s cock was getting off on the carnal friction and Hutch’s was wrapped in hot flesh.

“Shit!” Hutch closed his eyes as he exploded inside of Starsky. He could feel his lover’s sperm spilling out over his belly.

Neither cared about the semen and sweat they shared as Starsky relaxed on top of Hutch. Bathed in perspiration, they needed to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Starsky pulled out and rolled to his back.

“Damn, Hutch…”

“I know,” Hutch said between heavy breaths. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Starsky took the opportunity to grab a couple of beers from the fridge. He crawled back on the bed and looked at Hutch who had returned.

“Thanks.” Hutch took the offered bottle and sat next to Starsky. After taking a long drink, he said, “What happens now?”

Taking a look at the angel, Starsky sighed. He could keep the man in bed for an eternity. “You going to stop?”

“No,” Hutch said shaking his head. “I have to finish school.”

“That’s what I thought. Same here.” Starsky tipped the bottle. “Well, until you’re done.”

What wasn’t said, they both knew. No one had to speak the words because it had all been said during their coupling.

***

Life on the street takes you two ways, Starsky realized. Either slow or fast. He didn’t want to go fast as some he’d seen. The slow way wasn’t much better, but knowing that he wouldn’t spend his time on the street alone made it much more bearable. His day was never complete until he saw Hutch.

They continued meeting at their regular spot on the corner and had coffee afterwards. If Hutch didn’t have an exam or heavy studying to do, they met at Starsky’s place and found comfort with one another between the sheets.

It wouldn’t last forever and both men knew it. Eventually, they would have to find their way into the daylight among the life normal people lived.

Starsky continued on the lookout for Landry. He still planned on extracting the price for the dirty cop’s crime out of the man’s hide. His friend Huggy knew it which was why he sent word to Starsky to meet with him.

Walking into the dirty bar, Starsky eyed Huggy in the back at a corner booth. When he came upon him, he was surprised to see another black man although a bit on the hefty side.

“Starsky,” Huggy said as he stood. “This is Lieutenant Dobey. Have a word with the man.”

Not having much use for cops these days, Starsky shoved his hands in his pockets. “No reason to.”

“Sit down, son,” Dobey ordered. “We’re going to talk about a cop we both know.”

“Come on, Starsky. At least listen to what the man has to say.”

At Huggy’s urging, Starsky took the seat across from Dobey. When his friend was gone, Starsky pulled a pack of smokes out. “Spill it. I ain’t got all night.”

“I hear you’re looking for Landry.”

“What’s it to you?” Starsky lit the cigarette and leaned back.

“He works for me.”

“You’re still not telling me anything.” He took a long drag and studied the cop. Starsky could like the man…maybe.

“I hear you’re looking for some old fashion revenge because he went after a friend of yours.”

“My business.” Starsky flicked an ash in the ashtray. “You won’t get a dead body if that’s what you wanted to know. He’ll be alive, but he won’t be working the streets anymore.”

“I’ll get him off the streets.”

“How do you plan on doing that? My buddy isn’t interested in testifying. You should know better, cop.”

“Landry will be taken out by the law,” Dobey assured him. Seeing the distrust on Starsky’s face, he leaned forward. “Huggy Bear tells me Landry’s been strong-arming folks like you and we think he’s skimming from some of his busts. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Yeah,” Starsky bit out. “Time enough for him to make another go at my friend.”

“Help me out here, Starsky. Find out what he’s doing and where he’s doing it at. We’ll do the rest.”

It was a tempting offer. Starsky wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty and he wouldn’t see the inside of a jail. His way was far riskier. “If I do this, you’re to make sure he’s not a cop anymore. You got that?”

“You’ve got my word.”

“Fine.” Starsky stood and put out the smoke. “I’ll get word to you through Huggy.”

“Starsky, when this is over, you owe me one street cop.”

With a sly grin and a chuckle, Starsky said, “Lieutenant Dobey, you might just have two street cops.”

As Starsky walked away he was patting himself on the back for a good wisecrack, but by the time he got out on the street he was beginning to wonder. He and Hutch had talked often enough about what they hated seeing on the street. They had discussed what should be done and how best to help those who needed it the most. Stopping the worst of society from inflicting their cruel wills on those who needed the protection the most was something they had only wished they could do.

Deciding it was a stupid idea, Starsky stepped off the curb and headed back to his corner.


End file.
